


I'll Take Everything

by heyitsmoonyx



Series: I'll Take Everything (Harry P./Oliver W.) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmoonyx/pseuds/heyitsmoonyx
Summary: Puddlemere United wins the Quidditch World Cup and two members of the team forget about the world around them. // SLASH //





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammatical mistake you might find.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter, all rights go to the amazing JKR. I just like writing and I don't make any money from it.

"Potter catches the snitch and Puddlemere United wins the Quidditch World Cup!"the commentator announced loud enough so the entire stadium could hear. "They won 690 to 510 and this is the second time this year that Puddlemere United beats The Holyhead Harpies!"

People cheered and the field became a huge mass of blue and gold, with flags, scarfs and signs everywhere to show support. It had been a tough game but in the end Harry's seeker skills had defined the results.

"And what is that!" the commentator yelled after a while, making every one stop cheering and look around to see what had caused such reaction from the man. "Potter lands, runs to Puddlemere's Keeper, Oliver Wood AND KISSES HIM! Seeker and keeper sharing a pretty hot kiss in the middle of the field as if no one else was around!"

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of Puddlemere's goal posts and indeed, there they were, Harry with his arms on Oliver's neck and his legs around the man's waist, while Wood's arms were wrapped around the younger boy's torso, and they were sharing a really heated kiss, certainly not minding that thousands of people were watching them.  
After what felt like an eternity they broke apart in need of air, both of them with matching grins on their faces, and headed to the showers embracing each other, completely ignoring all the reporters who were trying to get a statement about what had just happened.

"I think we gave them enough material to talk about us for the rest of the year" Oliver said once they were in the lockers room and gave his fiancé a soft kiss on the lips.  
"We sure did" the green eyed boy agreed with a small smile while taking off his navy blue uniform. They didn't like it when the press talked about their private lives and they tried their best not to give them reasons to, but this time they hadn't been able to restrain themselves, the excitement for wining the world cup had been too much.

Oliver shrugged,his smile still in place,inwardly thinking that it had been worth it; they would deal with the press in the morning, now all he wanted was to go home with the love of his life and relax. It had been a tiring season after all.


End file.
